New Loves and Friendships
by Queen-Of-Wolves09874
Summary: YYHINU Crossover. After walking through the forest Kagome finds Inu and Kikyo kissing in his forest. Heartbroken she leaves home for good only to find out that she is actually a kitsune! While training she meets the spirit detectives and a new character (
1. Default Chapter

New Loves and Friendships

By: QueenOfWolves09874

Summary:YYH/INU Crossover. After walking through the forest Kagome finds Inu and Kikyo kissing in his forest. Heartbroken she leaves home for good only to find out that she is actually a kitsune! While training she meets the spirit detectives and a new character (Which belongs to me). I'm not very good at summaries so bare with me. Please R/R! Pairings Kur/Kag, Yus/Kei, Hiei/?, Kuw/Yuk, San/Mir. Spoler! Kikyo and Inuyasha die! So if you are a big Kik/Inu fan I suggest you not read this.

Dis: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakisho, But I do own the new charcter in this story so if you wish to use her please ASK thank you.

New Loves and Friendships

QueenOfWolves09874

Chapter One

It was a warm and sunny day in the Sengoku Jedai. Kagome was laying ontop of a hill looking at the little white clouds in the sky and guessing what their shapes were. 'That one looks like a fluffy little puppy.' She giggles at her thought. It had been three years since she first came to the Sengoku Jedai and they had finally killed Naraku and finished the Jewel of four souls. Kagome had offered the jewel to Inuyasha to make his wish, but he didn't want it anymore he said that he didn't wish to become a full demon anymore. He told her to keep it, so Kagome did.

She fingered the full shikon jewel around her neck and remembered all the fun she and Inuyasha had. After they killed Naraku Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten really close and it wasn't untill last night that she realized she loved him. She stood up and looked at the sky one last time before turning around and running toward Kaede's village.

"I'm going to tell him. I'm going to tell him how I truly feel about him." Kagome said to herself. Once she was at the village she ran into Kaede's hut. She looked around but the only people she saw were Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked looking at Sango.

"He said he was going for a walk in the forest." Sango replied as she continued helping Kaede with supper.

"Sango, I'm going to go look for him I have to tell him something." with that said she ran out of the hut and into the forest. Sango and the others were kind of shocked at how Kagome was acting.

"What do you think is wrong with Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked turning to Kaede and Sango.

"Nothings wrong I think she finally found her true feelings for Inuyasha." Sango said. Miroku smiled.

Kagome was walking though the forest trying to sense Inuyasha. When she neared the well she heard groaning. She didn't want to get any closer but her legs acted on their own accord. When she came within sight of the well she gasped and quickly hid behind a tree.

There was Inuyasha with Kikyo kissing her neck, while Kikyo was groaning from the pleasure. Kagome felt a pain in herhaert as if someone stabbed it and twisted the knife. Kagome wanted to leave but she couldn't move. Tears began to fall as Inuyasha started taking off Kikyo's kimono. Finally she got control of her legs and ran back to the village since she couldn't go home.

As she neared the hut Kagome wiped away her tears and walked in she went to get her small black backpac, bow and arrows then turned to her friends.

"You guys, I'm going home."

"When will you be back?" Sango asked.

"I don't think I'm coming back....." Kagome answered. Sango stood and gave her bestfriend who she thought of as a sister a hug. Miroku also hugged Kagome keeping his hands to himself. Shippo tankled Kagome in a hug and cried his eyes out.

"Kagome I don't want you to go!" Shippo cried.

"I know Shippo but I have to." Kagome said putting the kit down. Kagome turned to Kaede and embraced the older woman.

"Take care child." Kaede said. "Don't forget what I taught you about herbs and medicines." she added. Kagome nodded and walked out of the hut. She walked back to the hill she was laying on and watched as the sun slowly set behind the mountains. Tears streaming madly down her soft cheeks as she thought of the hanyou who she shed so many tears for.

"Why?" She asked nobody. "Why, Inuyasha why?" As soon as the sun set completely and the first star showed itself she turned and started back towards the well hoping he wasn't there anymore.

When she reached the clearing where Inuyasha and Kikyo had been she was relieved to see noone there. She slowly walked toward the well and taking one last glance at everything around her jumped in.

Inuyasha walked into the hut and noticed right away Kagome wasn't there.

"Wheres Kagome?" he asked.

"She left." Sango said rather hatefully.

"WHAT?!"

Kagome climbed out of the well tears still falling down her cheeks. She turned around and sealed the well so Inuyasha wouldn't come after her. She walked up to the shrine and opened the door. She didn't bother to take off her shoes she just ran up to her room.

Mrs. Higurashi watched as her daughter ran past the kitchen and to her room. She sighed because she knew exactly what happened to her. She turned to her father.

"Dad, do you think we should tell her? Her birthday is in three days." Shira asked. Her father looked up from his book on acient spells and looked at his daughter.

"I suppose its time we should....." He stood and was about to go to Kagome's room, but Shira stopped him.

"I'll tell her." She said. He nodded and watched her climb the stairs to his granddaughter's room.

So, what ya think? I will put the next chapter up when I get some reviews. Please R/R! Thank you!


	2. The big news

New Loves and Friendships

QueenOfWolves9875

Dis: I don't own Yu Yu Hakisho or Inuyasha but I do own the new character in this story so if you would like to use her please ask. Oh yeah! before I forget Hiei is tall in this fic k.

QueenOfWolves9875

New Loves and Friendships

Last time

"Dad, do you think we should tell her? Her birthday is in three days." Shira asked. Her father looked up from his book on acient spells and looked at his daughter.

"I suppose its time we should....." He stood and was about to go to Kagome's room, but Shira stopped him.

"I'll tell her." She said. He nodded and watched her climb the stairs to his granddaughter's room.

Kagome was sitting on her bed looking into her mirror on her dresser across from her. 'Was it because Kikyo was stronger than me? Did I do something wrong?'

Suddenly there was a knock her door foloowed by her mothers voice.

"Kagome, can I come in?" when her daughter didn't answer she opened the door to find her staring aimlesly at her mirror. She slowly walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Shira asked. Kagome turned to her mother with tears in her eyes. Shira pained to see her daughter like this and embraced her. Kagome sobbed into her mothers chest for about ten minutes before finally pulling away.

"Thanks momma." Kagome said wiping her tears from her eyes. Shira smiled and kissing her daughter on the forhead.

"Thats what I'm here for honey." She said smiling. Kagome sighed and looked out her window at nothing in particular. It was silent for what seemed like an eternity to Kagome until her mother finally spoke.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something. It might seem hard to believe at first." Shira paused for a few seconds before continuing. "You aren't a normal human....Yes, you do have miko blood in you, but you also have demon blood in you." She stopped to see Kagome's reaction which was of pure shock.

"I have demon blood in me!?" Kagome said standing up. Shira nodded.

"You are a kitsune, a silver kitsune to be exact."

"But, if I have demon blood in me then how come I don't look like a demon, or act like a demon?" Kagome asked.

"Because we had a priestess put a spell on you to hide your demon nature untill your 17th birthday when the spell will be broken."

"How would I have kitsune blood in me if your not youkai?"

"I am a youkai and part miko, thats where your miko blood comes from. I too have a spell on me that will break on your birthday. Your father also was a kitsune. He died trying to save you and I from an evil spider demon. He was able to kill the demon but in the process killed himself." Shira was trying not to cry so she wouldn't upset her daughter.

Kagome stared at her mother not really knowing this was a dream or reality.

"So, I'm going to turn into a Silver Kitsune in three days? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Yes, and your grandfather thought you weren't ready to know yet." Shira said

"Is Ji-chan a kitsune also?" Shira nodded. Kagome sat down next to her mother. She was trying to figure out if this was true or if her mother was playing games. But, then again why would her mother lie about something so serious?

"Mom, I think that me being a kitsune is really cool!" Shira was relieved her daughter was taking this so well.

"Now I can finally take care of myself instead of that baka hanyou." Kagome said happily. "Momma I'm tired plus I have to go to school tommorow."

"Oh! That reminds me I got a call from your schools principal and he said there transfering you to another school." Kagome's happy mood faded when she heard that. She rubbed her temples then looked at her mom and smiled.

"Thanks momma, um...do I have to wear a uniform for this new school?"

"Yes, I already got them for you now get some rest you have a big day tommorow. Your also going to meet your trainer tommorow afternoon." Shira said standing fixing her apron. Kagome nodded.

"Goodnight momma."

"Good night, Kagome."

Inuyasha was stomping around Kaede's hut full of anger because Kagome left when they were suppose to be hunting for jewel shards. 'That damn bitch who does she think she is leaving without my permission!? Shes going to get it when she comes back!'

Sango and Miroku were watching there friend walking/stomping back and forth. Shippo was in the corner pouting because Kagome left and probably wouldn't be coming back. He hadn't spoken to Inuyasha ever since he got back from his so called WALK. He new the hanyou was the reason Kagome left and he wished so much that he had the strength to beat Inuyasha into a pulp.

"Sango did Kagome even say when she was coming back?" Inuyasha asked in frustration. Sango was about ready to burst she wanted so much to beat the crap out of the stupid hanyou but held back. She simply shook her head no.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha stomped out of the hut and strait for the Bone Eaters Well.

Kagome woke to the beeping of her alarm clock. She reached a tired hand to the alarm and turned it off. She slowly got up and walked into her bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Once she was done getting ready she walked down stairs in her new light blue uniform. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother packing Souta's lunch box. Shira looked up from what she was doing and smiled at her daughter.

"Kagome your money is there for lunch. I'll let you go where ever you want for lunch since you have an open campus." Kagome picked up the money and put it in her black book bag. Kagome gave her mother a hug and left to go to her new school.

"Yusuke you have to go to school today or else you'll fail!" Keiko yelled. Yusuke and Keiko were having another argument about school. Yusuke wanted to ditch, but Keiko wouldn't let him.

Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, and Hiei were just standing next to them waiting boredly for the argument to end.

"Fine! I''l go to school! Damn your pushy!" Yusuke finally gave up. Everyone except Hiei sighed as they began to walk to school once again.

Yawns......sorry but I'm sleepy right now plus my finger are hurting. Hope you liked this chappy! I promise to update as soon as possible! I have to go sleep before I fall asleep on my keyboard. Well please R/R! thank you!

QueenOfWolves09874


End file.
